How to Train Your Lion King
by BroCollaboration
Summary: The title kinda sucks. This follows Kopa's story after being attacked by Zira. Barf and Belch carries him back to Berk. Can he fit in? The vikings have never seen a lion before so to them, lions are a myth while to us, dragons are! So, this is a collaboration between me. KAOSmaster and Kopa 4 Ever. Hope you like it.


**Hello to all our reader/fans of both KAOSmaster and Kopa 4 Ever. This account is shared by both of us! YAY! I hope you like our work. We will try to update this constantly because we still have our individual stories to write. I hope you like our work.  
KAOSmaster: Hello to my readers and K_4_E's. I just wanna say thank you to those who considered reading this. The starting would be Lion King by Kopa 4 Ever. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. The sun rolling high in the sapphire sky. "Thank you, dad." Stated Simba while looking towards the sky. A sudden wind blew his mane which cause Simba to smile.

"Simba, honey, meet your cub." smiled Sarabi. Simba walked to her mother and nuzzled her. Sarabi returned the affection. Simba walked past her mother to the main den. Simba and Nala's cub was curled up on Nala's back. Simba nuzzled Nala affectionately while Nala licked his cheek. Nala picked up the cub by its scruff of neck and placed it on the ground gently. Simba nuzzled his cub which made the cub whined.

"It's a boy, he looks just like you. very cute, handsome and brave, but he has a small tuft of brown hair." smiled Nala. Simba looked at the cub then Nala.

"What's his name?" said Simba.

"I was thinking about Kopa but if you don't like it, we can change it." grinned Nala.

"No no no, Kopa's just perfect." Smiled Simba.

Nala and Simba smiled. Suddenly, a voice rang through the den. It was Rafiki. "Ahh, how's da royal couple? Beautiful day ah?" Said Rafiki while walking towards Simba, Nala and Kopa. Simba picked up the cub and gently lower it on Rafiki's hands.

"Look's just like you, Simba. I hope his not a trouble maker like you, ehh." Rafiki said with a grin. Nala giggled while Simba rolled his eyes.

Simba, Nala, Rafiki and Kopa walked out of the birthing den. The walked to the ledge of Priderock. Rafiki held Kopa in his hands. He took his fruit and spread the juice from one end of the forehead to the other. After that, Rafiki held Kopa high in the sky, revealing the future King of the Pridelands. The animals stomp their feets while a breezy wind blew through the Savannah. Simba and Nala nuzzled each other while Kopa was being held high in the sky.

After the ceremony is done, The lionesses and the lions from several Prides congratulated them. Simba and Nala thank everyone for their regards. After everything was done, Nala brought Kopa inside the den while Simba talked to Rafiki.

"Simba, Mufasa told me in the form of the wind, dat you family's future is in danger by one particular lioness." Frowned Rafiki

"Thank you, 'OLD' Rafiki." replied Simba with a devious smile.

"Be careful My King, de future depend on you, AND DON'T CALL ME OLD RAFIKI. I CALL ME SELF OLD RAFIKI" said Rafiki while he hit him on the head with his stick.

"Yeah, I Know and stop doing that. sheesh" Simba stated while rubbing his head.

Rafiki laughed while walking away to his Baobab tree.

* * *

_**4 months later...**_

"Dad, where you going?" said Kopa with a curious look on his face.

"Daddy's gotta deal with some 'animal arguments'. i don't want trouble in our territory." stated Simba with a stern voice.

"DAD! CAN I COME PLEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE! I NEVER GET TO COME ON!" Kopa pleaded with a sign of hope in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kopa, when you're older then i would consider it, okay? Don't worry, you still have a long way to go" Simba licked Kopa, before darting off towards the argument.

"I never get to come." said Kopa with a dissapointed and sad look on his face. He darted towards the waterhole and lap his tongue on the surface of the water. The girl cubs loved Kopa so much because he was good looking and cute, but his instincts and guts told him that those girls were not the right one for him. Besides, they dont really love Kopa for who he is, only for how he looks. He glanced at them while they gave him a loving smile.

Kopa rolled his eyes and walked the other direction, where her mother and her friends are resting. They were in deep conversation, but the topic changed when they saw Kopa coming with a sad look on his face.

"Kopa, honey what's wrong?" Nala asked concern. Kopa walked in between her mother's paws and rested with his head on his paws.

"I can't follow dad anywhere, he always deny." complained Kopa with a sad expression. Nala smiled and pat her son gently on the head.

"Kopa, honey Dad needs to do his work. It's not easy, you know. You'll follow dad when his older, okay?" Nala nuzzled her son softly which cause Kopa to whine. Kopa groaned at his mother's comment.

"Oh, cheer up Kopa. I'm not going hunting today, so what would you like to do?" Nala beamed as she remembered her cubhood days with Simba.

"LETS PLAY WRESTLING! FIRST TO FALL, WINS. DEAL?" Kopa smiled widely. Nala, of course took the advantage and pinned Kopa down gently.

"I win." Nala smiled at her son whom has a shock expression on his face.

"NO FAIR...MOMMY'S BIGGER!" Kopa complained. Kopa's shock expression turn into an angry expression.

"You never said anything about my size." Nala smirked as she boast about how strong she is. Kopa got slightly annoyed, so he rolled his eyes. Nala laughed at Kopa's expression. Kopa got more annoyed, so he ran to the waterhole. Nala felt bad for laughing at him, so she went to comfort him. Kopa went over to a shady tree and sat there. When he saw his mother coming by, he laid down and covered his head with his paws.

"Kopa, honey I'm sorry. I'm just messing around. Don't hate me." Nala pleaded sadly. She acted like a cub, but she doesn't know alot about adult-hood yet. Kopa felt guilty when he heard his mother's words.

"Mommy, I'll never hate you, because I love you." Kopa stated while nuzzling his mother. Nala licked his son's forehead. They rested under the tree for awhile.

"Lets play wrestling again, now fair and square. Okay?" Kopa beamed and played wrestling with his mother. They were a very happy family. But what kind of tragedy awaits them in the future. Be Prepared.

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter is gonna be based on HTTYD by K_Master. This is K_4_E btw and this is it. Peace out! :D**


End file.
